Field
The present invention relates to integrated circuits and electronic processing systems and, more particularly, to dynamic control of clock and voltage scaling in integrated circuits and electronic processing systems.
Background
Integrated circuits have grown increasingly complex. To improve trade-offs between performance and power, an integrated circuit may operate at different frequencies and different voltages at different times. For example, an integrated circuit may operate in various frequency-voltage modes that include a high-performance mode and a low-power mode. The high-performance mode uses a high clock frequency and high supply voltage and thus provides high performance but also has high power consumption. The low-power mode uses a low clock frequency and low supply voltage and thus provides low power consumption but also has low performance. Additionally, various blocks inside an integrated circuit may operate at different frequencies and at different voltages.